Set Up
by bieberbabe94
Summary: Cameryn just wants her designs to get out there but when her friend Alessandra sets her up for the billionth time she forgets about cloths. She forgets why she doesn't want a guy close to her. She forgets everything. And it's all because of Justin Bieber.
1. Chapter 1

(Cameryn's POV)

Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz.  
I look up from my sketch book and sigh. The name across my iPhone said Alessandra. I pick it up and put it against my ear. I could hear the drive thru person talking. Of course she was at McDonalds getting a large fry and large tea.  
"Cameryn! Omg! I just had to call you or I would faint. I just met an incredible guy! And he has a friend! We have a double date tonight." Alessandra's voice sounded excited.  
"Al I don't wanna go on some double date. I want to stay home and work. My mom thinks putting my cloths in her store might put me out there."  
"Please Cam." she said using her special nickname for me.  
I sighed. "Alright Al. You better be glad I don't have anything to do except draw."  
"Cam thank you so much. We are going to have so much fun."  
I hung up and was regretting saying yes. Sometimes I wondered why I agreed to do things. I went back to drawing hoping tonight would be over fast.

"Hey over here Cameryn. You look hot!" Alessandra said waving me over.  
I sat down next to Al in the booth. I could tell we were early. Al always liked to be the first one to arrive. I opened up my purse and pulled out my mirror. I normally don't go on dates because I like being single. Al always set up these crazy blind dates. Usually it would be me and the guy. I guess Al was really into the guys. She never got too attached to guys but they fell for her. She had honey brown hair that flowed to her waist. Her eyes were a pretty cinnamon brown and her cheek bones were high. I think she had some Indian in her.  
I on the other hand never got any dates. Sure I looked good but I was dedicated to becoming a fashion designer that had her own line. I have dark brown hair that stopped just after my shoulders. My eyes were a cross between blue, green, and gray. I called my special eye color bleeay. The guys always fell for me because of my weird eye color. They thought it was pretty.  
"Oh I just can't wait till you see them. They are just so wow." Alessandra looked at me looking at my eyes. "Your eyes are fine. They always fall for those pretty eyes."  
"Fine but I don't know about this Al." I looked at her. "What if they are rapists!"  
"Oh Cam stop that. They are not rapists." Al smiled. "They are actually pretty known in the world. And our age! I can't believe I found them." She looked at the door.  
We were sitting in a booth at one of the many 21 and under clubs in LA. Club 21. My favorite place on saturday nights. I put my iPod in not wanting to listen to Alessandra drone on and on. With the iPod in I didn't hear the two people walk up. I did notice a kick in the leg and took my iPod out to yell at Al.  
"Al what in the-" I looked at the two guys who were now sitting with us.  
The two of them both had hats, hoods, and sunglasses on. The first was wearing a blue hood with a black hat. He looked only a couple inches taller then me. With me being 5'3". It sucked being a junior and people thinking you are a freshman. The other guy was wearing a black hood and black hat. He looked a lot taller then me.  
They both took off their sunglasses. The one with a blue hood had the most beautiful eyes. They were a hazelnut brown. I fell for him instantly. The one with the black hood had light blue eyes. I couldn't take the not knowing anymore.  
"I'm Cameryn spelled C-a-m-e-r-y-n" I said to the blue hood.  
"Sounds Canadian. I'm Justin." he said.  
"It is." I blushed.  
"I'm Ryan." the black hood said.  
They finally took off their hoods and hats. Justin's hair looked so perfect. It was a honey blond. It just had this special way of going to one side. Ryan's hair was a light wavy brown. I could tell which one Alessandra was taking. I sighed. She always got the good one.  
"Cam" Al leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I have Ryan. You take Justin."  
I smiled and looked at Justin. I was getting the cute one. The very cute one. But it was like I had seen him before. Justin stood up and looked at me with a boyish grin.  
"Wanna dance?" he asked putting out his hand.  
I took his hand and we moved out on to the dance floor where 'Good Girls Go Bad' was playing by Cobra Starship. Justin and I moved our bodies to the beat. The whole time I was trying to figure out where I knew his face from. It looked so familiar to me. When the song ended and a slow one came on we came closer together and danced slowly. I tried thinking that I wasn't gonna fall for him. But being so close to him was amazing.  
"I'm glad you're not a gigantic fan girl." He said.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"I'm Justin Bieber. Most girls go crazy for me. They try and take my hat or something of mine." He said.  
I stop dancing and looked at him. There was no way I a hundred years that I was dancing with Justin Bieber. I'm a fan but not a crazy obsessed one. No wonder I knew his face. He was Justin Bieber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
(Alessandra's POV)

As Cameryn and Justin started dancing I moved closer to Ryan. I loved the way how he was just open to me. He didn't care that his best friend was Justin Bieber. He told me Justin was just Justin in his book. He never got any special treatment. He was told to get his own drink and lollipops. I laughed when he told me this because it reminded me of the Bieber or Die.

Ryan tried to put his arm around on my shoulders with the whole fake yawn. I smiled to myself thinking that there was no way I was sitting next to Ryan Butler.

"So Justin seems to like your friend over there." Ryan said.

"Well what's not to like. She's just not use to the attention. She's trying to get her fashion designs out there. Even though she's loaded with cash and doesn't need to work she tries." I looked at Ryan. "I love her commitment. She's like one of best friends."

"If she draws what do you do?" Ryan asked.

"I race." I looked away.

"You race?" he asked questioningly. "Race what?"

"You know race." I looked at him but he had one of those guyish gri s that make girls go gaga.

"Race what? I wanna know what you race."

"I race other cars. What I do in my spare time is race. I love to race. To feel the wheel and be able to hit the gas and just race down the track. You don't know how that feels."

"What? I'm a guy I know how that feels." he looked at me offended.

"Well I'm a girl. Usually guys find that as odd. That's why I don't usually keep a guy. They find racing as odd." I laugh.

Ryan smiles at me. "I find that when a girl does a guy thing it's kind of...what's the word...sexy."

I giggle and Ryan kisses my cheek. I'm glad he doesn't care. Most guys break up with me when they find out my hobby. They think Cam's hobby is cool. I think it's ok because I get to have some cloths.

Ryan moves a stray strand of hair out my face and leans in to kiss me. It's so amazing. His lips are the softest ones I've kissed. I don't think I want the kissing to end.

* * *

(Justin's POV)

"Cameryn! Cameryn I said trying to get her attention.

She finally looked at me but with a distance look. I knew she didn't know who I was but I just had to open my big ol' mouth and say who I was. I was still trying to slow dance with her but she had completely stopped dancing. I finally decided to stop dancing and took her back to the table where Ryan and Alessandra were laughing. Alessandra looked at Cameryn.

"What's wrong with Cam?" she asked.

"She found out I was Mr. Bieber." I said smiling.

"I thought she would be all over you. She has a poster in her room. She loves your style sense. When she designs men cloths she bases it off of you. She makes sure you would look 'fine'. Those are her exact words." Alessandra laughed.

I looked at Cameryn. She had the most shocked expression. I put my hand on her knee and she looked down at it. She then looked at me and blushed. She put a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say." she turned to Alessandra. "And how dare you tell him about my room and my designs. That is between me and you."

"Do you really base your men cloths off of me?" I asked.

"Sort of. I just looked at you for inspiration. Then I see if it looks good on you. Some do some don't but that's ok cuz I still have a long way to go." she said.

"I would like to try these cloths. I'm only in town for 7 more days. Do you think that's enough time?" I looked at her thinking. She was counting off her fingers.

"Yes I have at least 29 outfits already made so if you come in to my mother's store tomorrow at say 1:00pm I can set you up. And you can take whatever you want." she smiled and touched the hand that was still on her knee.

"What's the store called." I asked.

"Loretta Garcia. It's my mom's name." she said.

"Your last name is Spanish but your first name spelled and is Canadian. What's up with that?" I asked.

"I know it's twisted but that's how it is. And my mom's last name Garcia but mine is Jones like my dad." she rubbed my hand with her finger. "Your hand is soft."

"Thanks I guess."

"You said you were going to be here for 7 more days. That means you'll be here for Valentine's day?" she asked.

I smiled hoping she would ask me out. "Yes."

"Then do you think you can sing at our charity event for sick kids." she looked at me.

My smile faded. "Sure, I'll do it for the kids. Do you organize it?"

"Me and Alessandra organize it. We've been doing it for 4 years." she smiled. "It's a good deed."

"So you have been been doing it for 4 years and you're 17 so you were 13 when you started. That's like young." I said.

She laughed and patted the hand on her knee. I took it off. "It's ok."

I smiled and looked towards the dance floor. I look at my watch. 10:27pm. That means I only have an hour and a half. Ryan and I are suppose to be at the hotel by midnight. Chaz was out with some other people. I looked over where Ryan and Alessandra were sitting but they weren't there. I looked back at Cameryn.

"Do you want to dance again Cameryn?" I asked.

"Call me Cam and yes."

I smiled and took her hand and walked towards the dance floor. The song was Crawl by Chris Brown so our bodies came close. She was tense for about a minute then she relaxed and we just swayed back and forth. Seven days wasn't long enough.

**A/N: I do not own Justin, Ryan, The song Crawl or Chris brown for that matter. I don't Bieber Or Die. I do own my characters. I hope you guys like chapter 2. It's extremely long but I write alot so... I 3 Justin Bieber!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
(Ryan's POV)

I grabbed Alessandra's hand as Justin and Cameryn became engrossed in their conversation. I took her towards the back of Club 21. I open one of the back doors and begin walking up the stairs slowly. She had a confused look.

"Your not a rapist are you?" she asked.

I laughed. "What?"

"Are you taking me up here to rape me? Cam said you two could be rapist and I don't wanna get raped. So if you are just tell me so I can like run. I know I like you and all but I don't want you to hurt me." she rambled on and on. I put my fingers to her lips.

"Shush, I'm not going to rape you." I have my back against a door. I turn the handle and push open the door with my butt. I lead her out to the roof of Club 21. She gasped as she sees all of LA's lights. The sky is dark but the town is lit beautifully.

"Wow it's amazing Ryan." she says looking out.

"Not as amazing as you my sweet." I smile and pull her close to me. She snuggled into my arm. Her hair smelled like cinnamon and roses. I couldn't image how a guy like me could come all the way from Canada and meet such an amazing girl like Alessandra. At first I thought a week in LA would be me, justin, and Chaz hanging out and Justin doing his work. Now that I thought about it I needed someone in my life. My life in Canada needed some sprucing up. Sprucing was such a funny word. Such a funny funny word.

(A little while later)

"Ryan you're so amazing. I can't believe I met you." Alessandra said.

"Don't you mean ran into?" I said with with a smile.

"Does it really matter?" she said.

"Not to me because either way I got you." I smiled.

"When did I say you had me." she put her hands on her hips and gave me her best glare.

"Uhhhh." I looked at her speechless. What was I suppose to say to that? The guy book said nothing of this.

"I'm waiting." she still has her hands on her hips.

"Uhhhh. I mean ummm. Errrr. Uhhh. " I looked out at the city. What was I gonna say? Would it come out weird? Girls could be complicated and simple at the same time. Yet to them we were so complicated. I pushed a strand of her honey brown hair out of her fax. Her cinnamon brown eyes looked at me in the oddest way. Her arms fell to her side as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm being difficult. I'm not used to guys staying with me because of my racing. I just don't want to get hurt."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know why people would hurt you. You're too special to hurt."

I whispered encouraging things into her ear as we swayed back and forth. I'm a very heart felt romantic when I want to be.

A/N: ok this chapter is short but I didn't fell like typing another pov. I have like 11 more povs to write. So look forward to more. And I know there wasn't any Justin but Ryan has to be in it somewhere. Anyway review and I'll have another up soon.

Bieberbabe


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

I am so sorry I haven稚 uploaded in forever but I have so much to do. Plus I started a new story and forgot about Set Up. But thats me start new story and forget another. I have completely finished Set Up. Not on here but in the book I'm writing it in. I just have to start typing it out. I just started school last week. Junior baby! Anyways I will try to get a chapter up this weekend. I love you all and I'm glad you all are reading it. I might try to put an insert of my new story up and see what you guys think and if I get a bunch of reviews I will start posting it. Anyways love you all

Bieberbabe94


End file.
